The Ice Pawn of the Crimson King
by Harlequyn
Summary: Haunted by his past and wielding a unique power, Naruto dies to the Fallen, paving the way for a New life serving his King and master,the ever beautiful Rias Gremory. Will he be up to the task? AU, Lemons later on, with a NarutoxRiasxAkenoxOC pairing, and an Issei/harem occurring in the background.
1. Chapter 1

_He was numb, after the announcement, he couldn't feel anything, there were no emotions stirring within him. It was as if he was dead to the world, as he ambled through the halls of the family estate._

_While he couldn't feel anything, his mind was running fast, recalling what he had been told earlier, "You have no talent unlike her, so we've decided to replace you"_

"_What he's trying to say, is that we no longer want you here." The words stung, coming from a figure in his life like that, of course they would._

_He headed towards his room through the Victorian styled halls, right before being cut off by one of his least favourite people._

_It was her._

"_You're unwanted, so just leave!" she spoke in an arrogant tone._

_He could sense the others nearby, it seemed like they weren't going to intervene, that they didn't care._

'_Of course they won't' the child thought 'It's her, after all, compared to her, in their eyes, I'm nothing.'_

_He pushed past her into his room and closed the door, barely making a sound as he locked it shut behind him._

_The room was basic, Victorian styled like the rest of the estate though, it had a simple desk, and closet in the wall, there was one window which faced the estates garden as the crowds mingled about, enjoying the occurring party._

_He packed his bags quickly, stashing his savings into it, along with all of the clothes he had that fit. He wanted to leave before she could intercept him again._

_He threw on a jacket, pulled up its hood and opened the window. He could hear her banging on the door, obviously hoping to taunt him some more, about his recent displacement. _

_He leapt out of the window, falling storey as he ran out into the estate grounds, past the crowds gathered there on his way to the estate gate, barely anyone paying attention to the nondescript teenager running through the grounds._

_He made his way through the gates, gates bearing a spiral marking as he entered the forest surrounding the estate, and ran into the darkness._

_It felt like he'd ran for hours, the lights of the estate vanishing as he descended deeper into the forest._

_Then he saw it, floating in front of him, a pair of glowing menacing eyes, right before a maw of razor sharp teeth came at him out of the darkness. All he could do was scream, as he thrust his hands out in front of him._

_\ /_

"AAAAARRRRRGGHHHH" screamed a boy, around 17, as he awoke rather violently from his nightmare, covered in his own sweat, eyes wide with fright.

The boy was around 17, he was average height, he appeared slim, yet had clearly defined muscles and abs, having a body seemingly built for speed over power, yet still able to pack a punch if push comes to shove. He had a full blonde head of shaggy hair, and piercing cerulean eyes.

It didn't take long for his tenant to materialise as he had startled her awake when he screamed.

She appeared to have coalesced out of the moisture within the air, materialising as it would appear to a distant observer.

'She' being the beautiful lady that had materialised upon his bed, she was pale, in a beautiful attractive way, with white hair that cascaded down her back in a silky mess, being just woken up. She wore a light blue night gown to cover her generous bust and curves. Her eyes were a light blue, like a clear sky on a sunny day, yet full of concern for the boy before her.

"What's wrong!?" asked the beautiful lady, voice laced with concern for the boy before her.

"Nothing, just a nightmare again" came the deep voice of the male before her, as he reached for some water on a nearby bedside desk.

The room they were in was large, being one of three bedrooms within the two storey house, with a window that overlooked the surrounding streets. The bed was in the centre of the room, opposite the door; with a bedside desk either side. The bed itself was a king double, large enough to fit 4 or so people abreast, the walls were white with a bookshelf in the corner, full of books about the mythology and the like.

"It was the one about you leaving again wasn't it?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine Hime" spoke the male as he sat up in the edge of the bed, clothed in naught but plain blur boxers.

They sat there in comfortable silence before it was broken by the newly named Hime, "I worry for you, you know this right?"

"Of course", chuckled the male

"I care for you too" he spoke as he pulled her into his lap and hugged her, unknowingly eliciting a blush from said female.

They sat there together for a couple moments, before the male glanced at the clock and groaned.

It read 7:30, School started for the week in an hour and a half.

He got up, as Hime reluctantly released him from her grip. He retrieved some clothes before speaking. "I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast Hime, ill cook you something nice."

Now that got a reaction, all tension in the room was gone as the lady bolted from the room. The male chuckled as he headed to freshen up and get ready for the day's events.

_\ /_

Breakfast was a quiet affair, with the male cooking up some simple pancakes for both of them.

The kitchen, which they were currently in, consisted of a bench and stools, and most of the cooking appliances and faculties' one could ever need, while cooking.

The male smiled as he placed a four stack of pancakes in front of Hime's face. Her face literally appeared to light up as she smiled and dug in, while the male slowly devoured his own stack.

"Thanks Naruto" spoke Hime

"That's okay, I enjoy cooking for people." Commented the newly named Naruto

By now the clock read 8:20

Sighing in trepidation of the boring day of school that was to come, he made his way to his bag, while Hime dissipated into air.

_\ /_

Walking to school was a lonely affair and it didn't take long before he arrived at the front of his school.

Kuoh Academy

A private school that recently converted from girls only to both genders, and the same school that Naruto was able to luckily secure a full scholarship for. He still had no clue how he got it over all the other applicants.

Naruto was clothed in the standard school uniform, a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights and a black ribbon on the collar, he also wore matching black pants and black sneakers. His own personal touch was a blue shirt underneath his open dress shirt, combined with his necklace, a deep blue sapphire that hung around his neck, in the shape of a circle, with complex patterns covering it.

Naruto walked through the gates, towards the main building of the school.

While walking, he could feel the gazes of various females within the grounds. He could hear the whispers, "Oh my gosh it's Naruto-san!", "Isn't he cute?"

Naruto's blonde hair, coupled with his piercing cerulean eyes and life-style, made him the object of affection from a large proportion of the females within the school. He was one of the rare pieces of eye-candy to the hormonal teenage women, with the other being Yuuto Kiba.

Naruto made his way towards his 2nd-year class, along the way hearing the declaration of the three, in Naruto's opinion 'Super perverts', to gain Harem's. Naruto simply face palmed at their stupidity, as the surrounding girls that weren't focused on him, looked at the trio with disgusted looks. Crushing their dreams on the spot, that is, if they were paying attention to their surroundings and not the fantasies swimming around in their heads as they all stared at the sky.

It didn't take long for Naruto to arrive at his destination, sit down and prepare for class, as he stared out the window, waiting for school to inevitably end.

_\ /_

He had done it, achieved what he thought impossible, he had survived another day at school. Another day of agony and torture passed.

At least that's what he thought, as he made his way to the school dojo.

He could feel it though, someone's gaze, it was something he'd learnt to pinpoint after being the school eye-candy for a couple months, it was a much needed skill.

He glanced up, he could see an old building to his left, there was an open window there. There was nothing.

He went to glance away when he felt it again, he looked up at the window a second time, catching a wisp of red within the window. It took him a couple of moments to realise exactly what it was. One Rias Gremory, after all, no-one else had hair that red, and she was known throughout the school for her hair and beauty.

'How pretty' he thought, as he made his way towards the dojo again, images of the redhead invading his mind.

_\ /_

He shook his head as he changed into a blue short-sleeved shirt and cargo pants, clearing his mind of the red-head that filled his thoughts.

He opened the door to the dojo from the lockers, entering and seeing his sparring partner at the other side of said dojo.

Yuuto Kiba

The only male that appeared to have had some sword training besides himself, and since he found out, his sparring partner after school every second day.

They commonly fought with wooden bokken, standard wooden swords in order to prevent serious injury.

"You took your time." Commented Kiba

"Aha, sorry Kiba, I got sort of distracted on the way here" spoke Naruto as he walked over to the dojo wall and grasped a bokken in his hands.

"Hope I didn't inconvenience you." Continued Naruto, who was currently stretching, looking forward to the nearby battle.

"No don't worry Naruto-san" spoke Kiba, a smile on his face

"How many damn times do I have to tell you Kiba, don't worry about honorifics with me, I couldn't care less." Said Naruto in an aggravated tone of voice

"Ah sorry Naruto-san, force of habit" responded Kiba

Naruto simply grumbled in response to that, feeling annoyed that his friend wouldn't drop the honorifics.

It was another few minutes before Naruto had finished warming up for the spar.

Both Kiba and Naruto took up positions on opposite sides of the dojo.

"Ready?" questioned Kiba

"Ready." confirmed Naruto

There was silence, before some unseen signal occurred between the two fighters, and they dashed at each other at speeds most would have difficulty reaching.

They met in the middle, bokken clashing against bokken as Kiba blocked an over-head slash from Naruto with an over-head parry, deflecting Naruto's blade to the right, knocking him off balance.

Kiba went in with a strike from the left, attacking Naruto's unprotected side, while Naruto dodged by keeping his momentum from becoming off balance and charging into a roll, past Kiba's right side.

Naruto countered with a one-handed back-handed slash, towards Kiba as he simply leapt back to dodge it.

Naruto stood back up, eyeing Kiba, Kiba eyeing him.

"Nice dodge" complemented Naruto

"Thank you, but your roll was a bit unorthodox" responded Kiba, both still looking for mistakes in their opponents guard.

They went at each other again, Bokken colliding with bokken in a flurry of movement.

There were rolls and leaps and when they next disengaged, both were lightly dripping with sweat.

They went at each other once more, colliding yet again with each other, but this time, when Naruto collided with Kiba, he was hit in the shoulder, Causing an old buried memory to surface.

Another memory of a past time

It was there, her face overlaid Kiba's, as he recalled the loss he had suffered at her hands, the loss that changed his life. He began shaking, unconsciously calling upon his powers, the room chilling a little.

Something that Kiba noticed.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Kiba, voice laced with concern and curiosity

Naruto was on his knees shaking at his point, having collapsed when the memory hit him.

"Kiba I'm just gonna go, okay? I'm not feeling very well." Spoke Naruto in a shaky voice, as he dropped the bokken picked up his bag and left, brushing past a Rias Gremory as she ran into the room.

Naruto ran all the way home from school that day.

_\ /_

Naruto unlocked his door and stepped through, letting out a pent-up breath, as he went and sat down in the Lounge collapsing onto a nearby couch.

He felt Hime materialise next to him.

"What happened?!" she asked, concerned for him.

"Nothing, just some more memories" spoke the male in a haggard tone.

Hime sighed at this, they weren't just 'some memories' but traumatic experiences within his life, he knew this, she knew this. He just doesn't talk about it.

Hime walked over and hugged him, causing a blush to rise up his face, unbeknownst to her and said "It's fine, that part of your life is over. But now come on, you've got training"

Hime knew one thing, Training always helped take his mind off of things., no matter the circumstances.

It didn't take long for them to move to Naruto's own personal training ground, the dojo at the rear of the house.

It was at this point Hime went into what Naruto dubbed 'Teacher mode'. Dressed in her standard Blue Hakama, she floated around and began talking.

"Okay, firstly, when you had that panic-attack at school, you released some of your power, even if it was unconsciously. Therefore, we are gonna have to pick things up, but before that, I want you to explain your power to me from the top, just to make sure you know what you're dealing with." Commanded Hime

"I didn't even mean to-" began Naruto

"Explain your power, from the top now." Spoke Hime, intimidating the poor boy.

'_Scary..'_

"My power is that of the sacred gear Absolute Demise, One of the thirteen Loginus."

"Good, good, Continue!" ordered Hime

Naruto winced at the tone

"It grants me absolute control over Ice, allowing me to create it from water particles within the air and shaping it into anything I so desire. The ice will not melt unless I desire it so or it is met with overwhelming power. It has more uses, but I'm still working on the first couple-"

"Anything else?" interrupted Hime, like Naruto had missed something

"…It's consciousness Is the Eternal Ice princess, a beautiful Lady called Hime, and when being used, it appears as Blue bracers on either forearm."

"Good, good" spoke Hime in an aloof tone, his comment clearly boosting her already large ego.

"Okay, let's begin on forming things again and your physical combat with them, since we need to increase the speed at which you can form and use things."

Naruto's response was to groan.

_\ /_

Meanwhile back at the Dojo….

Rias had just entered the dojo, making eye contact with Kiba before speaking.

"I felt a pulse of energy from here, so I came as soon as I could" spoke the red-haired beauty.

"Any ideas what it may have been Kiba?" spoke Rias, as she noticed that she was able to see her breath, and that it was strangely cold, within the normally warm room. "And why's it so cold?"

Kiba was silent as he strode forward; right towards where Naruto had dropped his bokken. He knelt and picked it up, as Rias stared questioningly at him.

He turned it over, looking closely at the hilt.

There, where Naruto was gripping, were shards of ice.

"Buchou, I believe I may know what caused that pulse." Spoke Kiba as he stared at the ice covered hilt, Rias eyeing it with hidden curiosity.

"What?" asked Rias, her knight's strange silence getting to her.

"It seems Naruto-san has some interesting powers he's been hiding." Spoke Kiba

Rias's eyes widened as she recalled passing by him as she made her way into the dojo.

"Ice?" questioned Kiba, staring at the hilt.

"It seems so." Spoke Rias quietly, her mind going at incredible speeds, trying to make sense of the ordeal.

"I'll investigate tomorrow. Kiba, try and remember if something like this has occurred before"  
"Yes, Buchou"

_\ /_


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange, he could feel it, a skill picked up from being eyed by many a woman, he knew he was being watched, he didn't know why or who, but he knew they were there.

They'd been following him since he left home this morning, an unnerving feeling now that he thought about it a little. It meant they'd been stalking him for a little over 5 hours, as it was currently lunch.

He'd tried catching them multiple times already; a feint there, a double back here, yet nothing seemed to be working on his new persistent stalker. It was, like a game of cat and mouse, only he was the mouse, and he hated it.

Lastly after a few more attempts at unveiling what seemed to be his newest fan, he gave up. They were always one step ahead of him, no matter what he tried to do. He'd gone as far as freezing doors closed, only to come back and find them blasted of their hinges, with most of the actual door missing.

He knew something was there, what? He didn't know.

'_I'll speak to Hime about it in my last class' _thought Naruto, as he made his way to the central building.

The feeling of his newest stalker, never vanishing all the while.

To the outside world, Naruto was sitting there, face on the desk, sleeping as it would appear.

Hands surrounding his head, eyes closed, all thoughts of the lesson vanishing, as he descended inside of himself.

For a moment there was darkness.

Until he awoke, his first thought being _'soft'_, as he attempted to think of things his pillow could be, at least, he was, until he heard a giggle and opened his eyes.

His cerulean eyes meeting her sky-like blue, as he realised his wonderful soft pillow, was in fact Hime's lap. Naruto smiled gently, his blonde hair blowing in the wind as he stared up at her.

She smiled back at him as he sat up, taking in the view.

His mindscape was beautiful, the ground was covered in a light coating of fluffy snow, yet there was a clear blue sky.

They were sitting on a hill, beneath a sakura tree, its blossoms blowing gently in the wind. It seemed to go on forever, no end to the expanse that was his mindscape.

There was a waterfall and hot spring against the base of a cliff near the bottom of the hill.

All in all, it looked like a natural paradise, it was beautiful.

Naruto moved back to the tree and laid against it, next to Hime.

Hime shuffled over closer to Naruto, and snuggled into his side, eliciting a blush from the male.

Naruto tried to ignore the feeling of her perky breasts against his arm, as he tried to address what he came here for.

"Hime…?" asked Naruto

"Mmmm?" responded the beautiful woman, still snuggling into the blushing males side.

"What do you think of my newest fan?" questioned Naruto

"It could be any number of things, after your incident yesterday." Spoke Hime in a lazy tone

"Any number of things?" spoke Naruto, as he turned to look Hime in the eye….Failing to do so for too long before his eyes drifted downwards to the rather revealing clothing she was currently wearing.

Hime noticed this and responded accordingly... and flirtatiously. "Hmm? Like what you see?"

Naruto spluttered and looked away, feeling hot under the colour as he responded, "J-Just answer the question!" Meanwhile Hime snuggled against him yet again, his arm between her 'twins'.

Hime Giggled lightly before answering, "Yeah, any number of things; fallen angels, devils, magicians, monsters, the usual when a pulse of power escapes your control, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up at the crystal blue sky, "Any number of things, huh?" he spoke, curious of his stalker yet again.

He prepared to leave his mind, standing up, shortly before being pulled back down by his sleeve.

"You've missed a lot already, just stay here with me?" asked Hime, her face instantly going into its cutest expression.

He didn't take long to cave in…

He laid back down against the tree, relaxing, before he felt something on top of him. Cracking his eye open, he noticed Hime had crawled into his lap, and now laid against his chest, slowly descending into sleep.

He didn't take long to succumb to it either.

The first thing Naruto registered upon waking was the impact.

The impact of a textbook slamming against the back of his head, he shot up, cradling his head as he turned to look at the culprit.

Standing there, with a smile on his face, was his teacher.

"Uzumaki-kun, class is over, so if you're done sleeping in my class, please get out." The teacher's voice having a certain edge to it, obvious in the way Naruto's body straightened.

Naruto raised his head form his desk, a little bit of drool escaping to the teacher ire. Noticing all the students were gone, he turned back to his teacher, who had a thin smile on his face, pointing at the door.

"Aha…I should go" spoke Naruto, as the teachers head gained a tick mark.

"Yes…Yes you should." Responded the teacher with a definite finality.

Naruto picked up his things and bolted through the door, flying past someone next to the doorway, not noticing them.

The teacher came out and looked around, no-one was there, save for some unsettled dust and a piece of red hair, if one looked close enough.

Naruto headed towards the school gates, intent on getting home before his stalker caught him unawares, at least he was, until Kiba caught up to him.

He felt Kiba's hand on his shoulder, turning around he noted the worried look on his face.

"You okay Naruto-san? After what happened yesterday?" asked Kiba in concern.

"Yeah, just had a bad memory resurface." Responded Naruto in a neutral tone, in all honesty it was a bad memory, it caused fear, anger and a desire to break down into tears.

"Oh? Want to talk about it?"

"No Kiba, I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern though." Spoke Naruto as he brushed Kiba's hand off his shoulder.

Naruto continued out the gates, Kiba looking after him with concern etched onto his face.

Meanwhile, the surrounding females watched the interaction with interest. With many dirty fantasies entering their minds, to Naruto's much later disgust.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest, I'm paranoid." Muttered Naruto, to himself as he headed towards the central park on his way home.

"_You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." _Spoke Hime from within his mindscape.

"Well, I was never stable in the first place was I?" asked Naruto in a joking manner, mainly to placate his paranoia that someone was following him.

That's right; he could still feel it, the sensation of being followed.

He entered the central park.

It was a standard park, benches around, with a fountain in the centre, the sun setting in the distance.

Naruto entered the park, almost passing through it before something occurred. The sky turned a sickening purple, moving, pulsating, All the while black feathers falling from the sky.

"_Naruto! It's the Fallen Angels! The Black feathers are theirs!" _shouted Hime from within his mind.

That warning was all Naruto needed, before he leapt to the side, narrowly dodging a spear of light as it sheared through the terrain to his left.

"Oh, it appears the young boy has skills." commented a pompous voice from above.

Naruto turned throwing his bag to the side as he did so, thinking it would only slow him down if he needed to dodge any more spears. Naruto looked up, spotting the origin of the voice, a man in a top hat and spectacles, wearing a trench coat. The strangest part of him being the dark birdlike wings protruding from his back.

"You were the release of power yesterday weren't you boy? I've spent all day tailing you, now why don't you show me what caused it?" continued the strange man, another spear materialising in his grip.

It flew at him, faster this time, he dodged, receiving a large gash on his right side.

"Come on boy, show me!" shouted the man, descending to the ground, more spears appearing in both hands.

What came next caused immense pain for Naruto, a barrage of spears cascading against his body. By the end of it, he was bleeding from both arms, his legs and th immense amount of wounds to his torso.

"_Naruto, use me."_ Spoke Hime, commanding him.

"I was planning to anyway." Spoke Naruto out loud, he stood up straight, the dark clothed man opposite him.

"Good, good." Spoke the man, thinking Naruto was speaking to him.

The wind chilled considerably from the man's perspective, a bright blue light manifesting itself on the boys forearms, as light blue bracers materialised upon them, both appearing to go up his arms In a scale like fashion, except appearing more fierce.

To the fallen though, that wasn't the most frightening part, it was his eyes, changing from a cerulean, into a piercing sapphire, which glowed ethereally in the light.

After a while the wind died down.

The fallen started laughing, "That's it?" he cried in laughter, "All that for two bracers?"

"What's your name?" asked Naruto, ignoring the laughter of the man, and the swearing of the spirit inside of him.

"Why?" responded the man, wiping away a tear.

"So I can know the name of my first kill." responded Naruto in a cold voice.

"Dohnaseek, ningen, and I won't be dying tonight, you will my boy!" spoke Dohnaseek, still giggling

"I can't believe they were worried about you! You're weak!" spoke the fallen, missing the tightening of the blondes jaw.

Dohnaseek threw another spear, yet this time there was sound, much like the sound of metal striking metal, as to Dohnaseek's astonishment, his spear was deflected.

The offending object, being a sword, a clear blue sword made of what appeared to be ice.

"What?!" spoke the fallen in amazement.

Naruto didn't deign that worthy of a response as he dashed towards the fallen, shifting his body to avoid the incoming spears, courtesy of the now panicking fallen angel.

The fallen angel's, amazement quickly turned to panic as his weapons did nothing but cut through the air where his target had been.

Naruto was simply too fast, the fallen began to panic.

The mist crawled across the park as the fallen tried to raise himself off of the ground using his wings, failing miserably, barely getting a metre off of the ground before there was a strong grip on his ankle.

"NO, NO STAY AWAY!" cried the terrified fallen angel, regretting abusing the boy.

Naruto grunted as he pulled down hard on the ankle, grounding the angle with a mighty slam into the ground. Smoke was kicked up, obscuring his vision.

He felt it before he saw it, he raised his weapon quickly enough to deflect the spear aimed at his face, before another sword materialised into his free hand and he thrust it into the mist.

The smoke slowly cleared, revealing what had taken place. Naruto was standing there, a clear word of ice in his right hand, while his left hand held the heat of something, something being obscured by the skewered body covering it.

The fallen coughed up blood, covering Naruto's clothes.

"W-What is your name boy?" asked the man.

"Namikaze Naruto" responded the cold voice of the teen.

"H-Hehehe, Good fight, Namikaze." Spoke Dohnaseek for the last time as life left his body.

Naruto went to inspect first victim, his right sword becoming water in the air as it dissipated the adrenaline in his body calming down.

The left sword dissipated too, vanishing, as if it was never there.

Naruto closed his eyes and knelt down to regain his energy.

…

Right before he felt a sharp pain in his chest, opening his eyes and looking down, he saw it, the source of his current agony. A spear of light etched solidly within his chest.

Naruto fell onto his side, he could hear the voice in his near death state.

"He only had one job." The voice was distinctly feminine and dissapointed.

"_Naruto!"_ cried Hime.

Naruto couldn't respond to either, as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes a little, the cold in the air comforting him. He could see the blood soaked ground from his fight, and….. red?

He could see it, someone above his body. It was blurry but he could make it out.

A silhouette, with red hair

"Amazing, he hasn't bled out and it's been at least an hour." spoke Rias in amazement.

"I-I'm just that...good" spoke Naruto, vocal cords hoarse, coughing up blood, before descending into unconsciousness yet again.

Rias looked on with shock at the now comatose body. Her mind having difficulty coming up with words to express her surprise at the boy's words.

Her expression eventually settled into a small smile, as she continued what she was doing.

A red glow penetrated the nearby tree line, lighting up the park ominously, before it suddenly vanished, as if nothing was there.

**Woo, Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter review kindly if you want to, and just don't be too harsh. Got exams coming up, don't expect too many updates.**

**Thanks to everyone who favourites and followed/reviewed, really appreciate it.**

**Next chapter will be a longer one, I promise, I just thought this would be a nice place to end it.**

**Got some ideas for an Infinite stratos crossover too, keep an eye out for that.**

**Um, have a nice day?**

**Harlequyn.**


End file.
